Z rodziną najlepiej na zdjęciu - Castle'owy Fanfic
by KniRid
Summary: Czyli pierwsza część mojego opowiadania :)


Akcja rozpoczyna się około miesiąc

po wydarzeniach z finału

ostatniego sezonu serialu Castle

Był czerwcowy poranek. To był ten czas kiedy rok szkolny zmierzał ku końcowi. Nauczyciele przestawali prowadzić normalne lekcje, można było przestać czuć stres towarzyszący przez miniony rok. Wielu z nich organizowało wycieczki w trakcie lekcji, nie chcąc marnować czasu na przebywanie w pustych salach. Nauczyciele jednej ze szkół jakie można było znaleźć na Manhattanie, postanowiło połączyć klasy i wyjść na wycieczkę do oddalonego o kilka przecznic muzeum na Madison Avenue.

Jedna z dwudziestoosobowych grup zwiedzała właśnie tymczasową wystawę poświęconą średniowieczu. Było tam pełno stojaków ze zbrojami, mieczy oraz innych przedmiotów opowiadających swym istnienieniem średniowieczne historie. Na wąskim przejściu kłebiły się dzieciaki. Ci z tyłu robili różne figle, gdy ci na początku słuchali przewodniczki.

-Oglądamy teraz zbroję maksymiliańską. Współcześnie mówi się, że nazwa pochodzi od Maksymiliana I Habsubrga. Ten król Niemiec jednak nie miał nic wspólnego z jej powstaniem - przewodniczka mówiła dalej.

Czarnowłosy chłopak nachylił się do swojego współtowarzysza i zaczął szeptać do niego:

-Nudzi dokładnie jak nasza od historii. Czuję się jak na lekcji.

-Ta od historii to ropucha. Tym sie różnią. Z chęcią bym wymienił ją na nowy model, taki jak ten - powiedział.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się szelmowsko.

-Ta zbroja to dzisiejsza, bardzo wiernie odzwrowana replika. Jeśli ktoś z was chce, może ją założyć - uśmiechchnęła się przewodniczka, wskazała otwartymi dłońmi na srebną zbroję, w ten sam sposób jak gwiazdy w telezakupach kiedy chwalą produkty na wizji.

-Ja chcę! - wyrwał się czarnowłosy nastolatek, który był bardziej zainteresowany przewodniczką niż wycieczką po muzeum. Wiedział kiedy wykorzystać chwilę.

-Zapraszam. Zaraz zdejmiemy - powiedziała młoda kobieta odwracając się do zbroi. Chłopak już stał z przodu i czekał.

Przewodniczka zaczęła ściągać najpierw hełm. Był wykonany z lekkiego metalu. Zadziwiło ją, że coś blokuje hełm. Uśmiechnęła sie do siebie cały czas siłujac się ze zbroją i powiedziała:

-Zaraz... Normalnie schodził bez problemu - w jej głosie można było usłyszeć trud.

Hełm podszedł do góry.

-O i się udało - powiedziała z satysfakcją. Zaraz jednak na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie zmieszane z zaniepokojeniem.

Spod hełmu wydobyły się blond włosy. Były proste i zadbane. Sięgały gdzieś do ramion zbroi. Uczniowie z przodu byli strasznie poruszeni. Zaczęli rozmawiać ze sobą.

-To na pewno manekin, coś ty - dziewczęcy głos odezwał się w tłumie.

Hełm powoli był podnoszyony przez trzęsące sie dłonie kobiety która nie sądziła, że zobaczy TO. Powoli było widać możnaby powiedzieć, anemiczną twarz. Sine usta, pobladły nos, policzki oraz martwe niebieskie oczy. Twarz kobiety pokazywała ostatnie tchnienie życia. Cały hol wypełnił się piskami kobiety i uczniów. Ci z tyłu dopiero teraz zaczęli pokazywać zainteresowanie. Z końca zaczęły pokazywać się głowy oraz towarzyszące odgłosy wymiotowania.

Kate właśnie robiła śniadanie. Po kuchni roznosił się zapach smażonych jajek i bekonu. Było to śniadanie idealne na powrót do pracy po tygodniach. Kończyła przekładanie zawartości patelni na dwa talerze, kiedy z sypialni wyszedł Rick.

-To już piąty dzień jak wstajesz przede mną - podszedł do Kate i ucałował ją w czoło -Czy to właśnie ta monotomia, którą straszą po ślubie?

-Z pewnością nie - uśmiechnęła się, odkładając patelnię na bok- Przyzwyczajam się do wczesnego wstawania. Dziś wracam na komisariat. Pewnie będzie czekało trochę papierkowej roboty, którą może wypełić jedynie kapitan.

Obydwoje zasiedli do stołu i zaczęli jeść.

-Żeby nie było... Ja też pracuję. Kończę pisać pierwszy rozdział nowej książki o Nikki Heat - powiedział - Gdyby nie wydawca to bym jeszcze nie zaczął.

-Nie czujesz, że tracisz pomysły na książkę? Twoja dziewiąta część- Kate nalewała sok do szklanek.

-Szczerze to raczej czuję, że Nikki Heat osiągnęła wszystko co mogła. Teraz zostały jej same nudne, mało ekscytujące zajęcia.

-Wolałabym być nią. Cały czas jest zwyłym detektywem, a nie jak ja - zaśmiała się - Widzisz, teraz co chwilę mówię o pracy. Chyba już się przyzwycziłam.

-Czyli monotomia wraca? - popatrzył na Kate marszcząc brwi

-W mieście ciągle ktoś ginie, więc raczej nie. Każda sprawa to coś innego. Chociaż bez ciebie na posterunku jest inaczej.

-Nikt nie wymyśla szalonych teorii o zabójstwach?

-Nie tylko - przestała jeść i podparła podbródek o dłonie- Ostatni miesiąc był okropny.

-Nie musisz mówić -Rick posępiał. Przypomniał sobie jak Caleb Brown strzelał do nich w ich własnym mieszkaniu - Myślałem wtedy, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Loksat pokonany... A Brown ukrył się w naszym domu i chciał nas zabić tylko, bo nie mógł patrzeć na nasz sukces.

-On również był w to zamieszany. A teraz nie żyje, a my sami ledwo uszlismy z życiem- Kate spuściła oczy.

\- Hej, spójrz na mnie... Jesteśmy razem. Najgorsze za nami - Rick pocałował Kate w policzek.

\- Racja. Czas wrócić do życia. Szpital był okropny, a trzy tygodnie odpoczynku dla mnie to jak rok wakacji. Nie umiem nic nie robić.

\- Przynajmniej nie narzekaliśmy, że trochę mało czasu ze sobą spędzamy - zaśmiał się Rick - Wiesz Kate? Mam dwie niespodzianki

-Pewnie mi nie powiesz jakie - spojrzała na zegarek, wstając - Będę się zbierała Richard.

\- No nie powiem. Trochę poważnie zabrzmiałaś- też wstał i pocałował ją- Spodoba ci się na pewno pierwsza niespodzianka.

Kate już nie było. Rick pozmywał naczynia. Poczekał do godziny ósmej w między czasie poprawiając w laptopie rozdział swojej książki. Dla niego jako pisarza postać Nikki Heat się wypaliła. Początkowo była pełna życia i miała w sobie charyzmę. Była napędzana przez fantazje i zauroczenie do Kate Beckett. Rick teraz miał ją przy sobie, a postać nią inspirowana straciła w sobie to coś. Wiedział, że to ostatnia książka o detektyw Heat. Kolejna książka byłaby mierną historią której brakuje tempa i emocji. Nie przeszłoby to uwadze recenzentów. Zaszkodziło by to jemu jako pisarzowi bestsellerów.

Zamknął laptopa i zdjął go z kolan, położył na biurku. Wyciągnął czarnego iPhone'a z kieszeni i wybrał kontakt o nazwie "Bob". Przyłożył komórkę do ucha i wsłuchał się w dźwięk oczekiwania. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Bob odebrał.

\- Siemasz gruba rybo - zaśmiał się Rick

-Cześć Rick. Jak się trzymasz? - zapytał sie głos w słuchawce

-Bywało lepiej ale wszystko w porządku. Moim jedynym zmartwieniem jest brak weny. Po za tym gratuluję Bob. Przez kolejne cztery lata będziesz burmistrzem, a mi będzie kto miał ratować tyłek- zażartował Rick. Warto było mieć burmistrza Nowego Yorku jako swojego przyjaciela. Szybsze załatwianie spraw, pomoc w kłopotach...

-Co chciałeś mój ty pisarzu? - zapytał smiejąc się Bob

-Wspominałem o wenie, prawda. Czy mógłbyś uczynić mnie konsultantem na 12 posterunku? Nie mogę zepsuć książki, potrzebuję inspiracji- Rick powiedział to głosem, który ewidentnie pokazywał, że potrzebuje przysługi.

-Czy ty nie masz swojej inspiracji na codzień? Załatwię to. Możesz już zacząć prowadzić konsultacje. Zaraz zadzwonię na 12 posterunek

-Stokrotne dzięki Bob. Cześć. A... Widzimy się w piątek na pokerze- pożegał się Castle.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy i zapałem małego chłopcana pobiegł po marynarkę. Ze stołu wziął jeszcze klucze i portfel, a następnie wyszedł z mieszkania.

Castle kupił dwie kawy w budce przed komisariatem. Był stałym bywalcem tam . Odkąd pamięta, kupował poranną kawę dla niego i Beckett. Wyszedł z windy trzymając przewieszony na prawej ręce płaszcz. W obu dłoniach trzymał kubki z kawą. Rozglądał się za chłopakami oraz Beckett ale nigdzie ich nie było.

"Pewnie znaleziono kogoś martwego" pomyślał sobie. Podszedł do czarnego mundurowego i się zapytał:

\- Cześć, nie wiesz gdzie jest Beckett?

-Pojechała na 255 Madison Avenue razem z Esposito i Ryanem. Kolejne morderstwo.

-Dzięki- uśmiechnął się. Zaczął iść do windy ale po jednym kroku cofnął się i odwrócił się do oficera:

-Ta kawa dla ciebie- powiedział dając mu kubek z lewej dłoni. Wiedział, że zanim dotrze kawa dld Beckett stanie się zimna.

Część o średniowieczu została zamknięta. W muzeum kłębiło się się od techników, policjantów oraz zarządców obiektu. Technicy zbierali odciski i zabezpieczali zbroję. Inni znów robili zdjęcia przypuszczalnego miejsca zbrodni. Martwa kobieta spoczywała na noszach. Beckett dopiero co przyszła tutaj.

-Cześć chłopaki. Hej Lanie - łagodnie się uśmiechnęła zakładając niebieskie rękawiczki - Kim jest ta kobieta?

Odezwał się Esposito:

-Póki co mamy NN. Nie znaleźliśmy w pobliżu dokumentów.

-Wątpię w rabunek stwierdziła Beckett. W tym czasie zadzwonia jej służbowa komórka. Na wyświetlaczu był napis 'Burmistrz'. Odwróciła się od reszty. Nieco zdziwiona, odebrała połączenie i zbliżyła telefon do ucha.

-Witam, panie burmistrzu.

-Witam panią kapitan - odezwał się głos - Dzwonię aby wydać pani rozkaz. Myślę, że to będzie przyjemny rozkaz. Pewnien pisarz najlepszych książek w mieście traci wenę. Rozkazuję przyjęcie pana Castla jako konsultanta. Będzie to dwu stronny zysk.

\- Huh - wydała z siebie Beckett. Już wie, że to miało być niespodzianką Castla - Przyjmę go z miłą chęcią.

\- Pani podskoczy wskaźnik rozwiązanych spraw, a Castle napiszę kolejną dobrą książkę. Mam trochę na głowie. Będę się żegnał. Do usłyszenia - pośpiesznie pożegnał się burmistrz.

-Do usłyszenia.

Odwróciła się do grupy i powiedziała uśmiechając się:

-Castle będzie znów nam towarzyszyć.

-Dobra wiadomość. Przyzwyczaiłem się po tylu latach do niego - odezwał się Ryan.

-Castle pewnie się zaraz zjawi, znając go .Wróćmy do sprawy. Powiedz Lanie co było przyczyną zgonu.

-Ofiarę dźgano nożem w okolice żeber od strony pleców - pokazała Lanie. Kate się zbliżyła do ofiary. Kobieta miała na sobie szary sweter na którym z boku było dużo krwii .

\- Po ilości krwii uważam, że dźgano ją kilkakrotnie. Ktoś nie poradził sobie od razu - kontyunowała Lanie.

Kate wstała. Przeszła dalej i kontyunowała:

\- Nie widzę tu krwii. Była przenoszona w inne miejsce. Złodziej by ją zostawił w miejscu gdzie została by krew - jej oczy wędrowały po podłodze w poszukiwaniu wskazówek.

Zza rogu wyszedł Castle. Szedł dziarskim chodem z uśmiechem na twarzy. Z daleka pomachał ekipie.

Lanie wstała i się zbliżyła do Kate.

-Castle jest jak feniks. Tyle, że on nie odradza się, a znajduje sposoby jak być przy tobie- uśmiechnęła się doktor.

-Cześć ekipo- przywitał się Castle.

-Fajnie, że wróciłeś stary. Znów będziesz przegrywać zakłady o twoje Ferrari.

-Nie ma mowy. Ja się nie zakładam już o nic. Czas dorosnąć Esposito - Zażartował. Odwrócił się do Beckett - Kto to?

-Jeszcze nie wiemy. Brak dokumentów i cennych przedmiotów, ale to nie rabunek. Ktoś ją dźgnął kilka razy nożem - Kate powiedziała to co na razie wiedziała.

-Ta podłoga wygląda jakby ją wyczyściła sprzątaczka. Rozumiem, że nie zabito jej tutaj? Gdzie ją znaleziono, tak ogólnie?

Do zbroi podszedł Ryan i pokazał palcem na nią.

-Coś dla ciebie Castle. Była zapuszkowana w nią.

-Morderca na pewno nie był złodziejem. Miał sporo odwagi aby ją tam włożyć. Jak on to zrobił to nie wiem.

Czarny worek został zasunięty i teraz był przewożony na noszach.

-Gdy się dowiem czegoś ciekawego zaproszę was do kostnicy - Lanie uśmiechnęła się do reszty i poszła do wyjścia.

-Ryan i Esposito. Popytajcie o nagrania z kamer. My porozmawiamy z zarządcą.

-Już się robi -odpowiedział Esposito.

Castle i Beckett szli na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajdywały się pokoje pracowników

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję za niespodziankę.

-To była konieczność. Research to research - zaśmiał się Castle - Upiekłem dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

\- Nie usiedziałbyś w domu Rick. Pamiętasz jak miałeś wypadek na nartach? W dzień swoich urodzin nie mogłeś usiedzieć w miejscu będąc nawet na wózku -uśmiechnęła się Beckett.

\- Mimo tego to były najlepsze urodziny - przypomniał sobie tamten dzień. Jednak drzwi do których zmierzali były coraz bliżej więc szybko wrócił do realności.

Obydwoje weszli do pokoju z tabliczką na drzwiach "Zarządca muzeum". Pod tym było jeszcze "Peter Tays".

Za biurkiem siedział łysiejący facet mocno po pięćdziesiątce. Nosił okrągłe czarne okulary, na sobie miał brązową, już nie modną marynarkę.

"Z tymi ubraniami wygląda jak eksponat" - pomyślał sobie Castle.

Zarządca podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do gości.

\- Dzień dobry państwu. Rozumiem, że jesteści z policji - Tays podał Kate rękę.

\- Ja jestem. Kapitan Kate Beckett. To pan Castle, konsulatant.

Tays przywitał się też z 'konsultantem'.

\- Richard Castle? Pana książki są świetne, zwłaszcza seria o Nikki Heat. Derrick Storm to dla mnie legenda wśród fikcyjnych postaci. Będzie mi miło wam pomóc. Co chcielibyście wiedzieć?

-Dziękuję - odrzekł Castle.

\- To może być nie przyjemne, lecz nie wiemy kim jest ta kobieta - Beckett pokazała zdjecie zrobione twarzy zmarłej kobiety.

\- Mój Boże! -krzyknął Tays - Nina nie żyje? Nina Woot. Była jedną z naszych przewodniczek.

\- Długo pracowała w muzeum? Przewodniczka, która odkryła ciało, nie znała jej. Może pan powiedzieć coś o Ninie?

\- Od tygodnia. Nie mogę uwierzyć. Nina pojawiała się jedynie jako przewodniczka spoza muzeum. Różne wycieczki ze szkół i tym podobne...

\- Tydzień to nie wiele - odezwał się Castle - Wydaje się, że pan znał ją dłużej

\- Dobre spostrzeżenia panie Castle. Nina była moją uczennicą w szkole średniej. Nawet po zakończeniu tego etapu odwiedzała mnie. Była taką dobrą osobą... - zarządca odwrócił się do okna za biurkiem - W jej umyśle byłem jej mentorem, choć naprawdę żaden ze mnie autorytet. Chciała zostać nauczycielką historii tak jak ja. I została -Tays spowrotem był odwrócony do Beckett i Castla. Jej spojrzał się w oczy - Dlaczego zginęła?

\- Wykluczyliśmy kradzież. Póki co możemy jedynie wymyślać co stoi za jej śmiercią - spojrzała się wymownie na Castla.

\- Chcę pomóc ale niestety nic nie wiem - powiedział Tays.

\- Proszę jeszcze o odpowiedź na pytanie. Czy Nina z kimś się kłóciła, albo miała wrogów lub problemy z czymś?

\- Nie, nie, nie. Żyła spokojnie z tego co mi wiadomo - odparł Tays.

Beckett wiedziała, że pan Tays już nic nie wie.

\- Dziękujemy panu bardzo - żegnała się z mężczyzną - Jeśli pan coś sobie przypomni... - wyjęła wizytówkę i wręczyła mężczyźnie - Proszę zadzwonić.

Wyszli z biura. Wracali na miejsce zbrodni. Ryan i Esposito szli w ich kierunku.

-Mamy dyski z nagraniami z ostaniego tygodnia - powiedział Ryan.

\- Wracajmy na komisariat - odrzekła Beckett.

Ryan dzwonił do rodziny zmarłej, Esposito przeglądał nagrania i zapisywał nonatki, a Beckett z Castlem siedzącym na biurku Espo przyglądał się jak Kate zapisuje poszlaki na białej tablicy. Nad "Nina Woot" doczepiła magnesikiem jej zdjecie z bazy.

\- Ryan jak rodzina? - powiedziała głośno do Ryana.

\- Mamy tylko ojca, matka zginęła 15 lat temu. Wiesz kim jest jej ociec? Nie uwierzycie... Henry McFox - odpowiedział.

Rick wstał - On? To numer 5 na liście najbogatszych ludzi w Ameryce! To już niemal pewne, że zamordowano ją dla spadku.

\- Spokojnie Castle, dopiero zaczęliśmy, a ty nie poczekasz na więcej poszlak - spojrzała na niego - Lepiej nic nie wymyślaj, bo słaba ta teoria ci wyszła.

\- Jeśli ojciec jest taką szychą, nie będzie chcieć przyjechać do nas. Poszczuje nas jeszcze bandą urzędasów - skomentował Esposito.

\- Nie przyjdzie Mahomet do góry, to przyjdzie góra do Mahometa. Nie mam zamiaru tracić czasu - Wzięła z biurka Esposito teczkę z dokumentami i kierowała się do windy. Nie odwracając się zapytała się głośno - Idziesz Castle, czy nie?

Jechali na Times Square. W jednym z tych wszystkich gigantycznych wieżowców biuro miała firma, a bardziej korporacja 'McFox Buildings'. Gdy spore firmy budowały swoje nowe siedziby to własnie imperium budowlane McFoxa je tworzyła. Siedziba znajdowała się na 14 piętrze. Castle i Beckett wsiedli do windy. Ona wpisała '14' przyciskami i wcisnęła metalowy guzik 'OK'.

\- A co mi tam... Powiem moją niespodziankę, która i tak nie była by niczym bombowym. Ta jest nieco nie przewidywalna - oznajmił Castle.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Nie będę już prowadził swojego biura detektywistycznego.

\- No, trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś -zareagowała uśmiechem Beckett -Choć nie ma się co dziwić

\- Ciągłe szukanie zagubionych torebek, śledzenie niewiernych małżonków i inne mało ciekawe rzeczy od pewnego czasu ciągle się powtarzają. Wolę morderstwa.

\- Teraz już nie potrzebujesz agencji - szturchnęła go w bok i zaśmiała się.

Odpowiedział jej śmiechem i powiedział dalej:

\- Jeszcze to oznajm Alexis i Hayley.

Winda już wjechała na piętro. Całe miejsce należało do tej firmy. Gdy wychodziło sie z windy wchodziło się na szeroki i opustoszały korytarz pokryty białem dywanem. Po obu jego stronach były drzwi. Czworo po lewej i po prawej. Na środku było biurko sekretarki, która teraz rozmawiała przez telefon. Po obu stronach biurka były dwie metalowe skrzynki oraz obrotowe blokady, przez nią sterowane. Za tym wszystkim przez okno które miało dwa wymiary zbliżone do korytarza, rozciagał się widok innych wieżowców, tych mniejszych i tych większych.

Beckett z Castlem podeszli do biurka.

\- Witam, czym mogę służyć? - spytała młoda kobieta z okularami, która zajęta papierami była pochylona nad biurkiem. Miała na sobie niebiską koszulę a brązowe włosy wisiały nad dokumentami.

\- Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z panem McFoxem.

\- Proszę o nazwiska, sprawdzę w kalendarzu czy miał z państwem umówioną wizytę.

Beckett spod turkusowego żakietu wyciągnęła odznakę.

\- Kapitan Kate Beckett, możemy wrócić jutro z nakazem jeśli to taki problem.

\- Chwilę... - asystenka wstała, poszła do ostatnich drzwii po lewej stronie i zniknęła w pokoju.

\- Ach to ułożone życie według terminów kalendarza- wzdychnął pisarz.

Sekretarka wyszła. Podeszła do stanowiska pracy, wcisnęła coś i odparła:

-Pan McFox zaprasza do siebie.

Kapitan spojrzała się na Castla stojącego za nią i ruszyła do przodu przechodząc przez bramkę. Prowadzeni przez kobietę weszli do pomieszczenia. Zostali sam na sam z prezesem 'McFox Buildings'. Wystrój był tu podobny. Biały dywan i zamiast jednej ściany gigantyczne okno na świat. Czarny fotel za sekretarzykiem był odwrócony tyłem. Siedzisko się odwróciło ukazując starszego mężczyznę trzymajacego złączone dłonie.

"Jak na filmach..." Pomyślał sobie Rick.

Kate już tworzyła sobie obraz tego człowieka. Zbierała wszystkie znaki świadczące o charakterze po to aby znaleźć słabe punkty, które można by wykorzystać przy przesłuchaniu. Teraz przeanalizowała Henrego McFoxa tak po prostu. Zawsze to robiła gdy poznawała nową osobę, która mogłaby dostarczyć ważnych informacji. W jej oczach starszy człowiek miał w sobie coś co można by nazwać 'dążeniem do celu po trupach'. McFox na pewno miał wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Nie osądzała na razie czy ten człowiek byłby zdolny zabić. Za wcześnie na to. Ale niczego też nie wykluczała.

\- Najpewniej wie już pan czemu tu przybyliśmy - zaczął Castle.

\- Panie Castle, wolałbym rozmawiać z policjantem, a nie z pisarzyną - McFox odciął się. Spojrzał teraz na Beckett - Usiądźcie sobie - pokazał na jedno krzesło przeb biurkiem.

Beckett siadła już na nim. Castle przestawił jedno z krzeseł będące przy przeźroczystym stole z innymi siedziskam i przysunął do stanowiska prezesa.

\- Dziś odnaleziono ciało Niny Woot, pana córki. Chcielibyśmy zadać parę pytań.

\- To będzie szybka piłka. Pewnie byliście zdziwieni, że jest moją córką, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że dochowacie dyskrecji. Nie każdy może się pochwalić zdrowym małżeństwem - Chwilę pogapił się na biurko, a następnie znów kontynuował - Miałem ten skok w bok. Dzięki dyskretnum ludziom wszystko się nie wydało przez ten szmat czasu i mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie - spojrzał się Castlowi w oczy, po to aby za chwilę znów mówić do Beckett- Ninie zapewniłem dostatnie życie, choć na śmierć Rozalin nie mogłem poradzić. Nie wiedziałem o Ninie wiele, nie pytajcie się o nic już, bo i tak nie będę wiedział. Traktowałem ją jak ledwo znanego znajomego.

Castle przemówił:

\- A czy Nina spotkała się z panem?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Starania wielu ludzi w ukryciu tego, że mam nieślubną córkę by zostały zaprzepaszczone.

\- Nie zna pan nikogo, kto by lepiej ją znał? - zadała pytanie kapitan.

\- Niestety nie. Przykro mi, ale zaraz będę miał gości biznesowych. Myślę, że nie mam nic już do powiedzenia. Żegnam - McFox wstał i czekał, aż goście wyjdą.

Gdy Castle i Beckett już byli po za budynkiem, zaczęli rozmawiać.

\- Dla McFoxa, sprawa córki jest strasznie drażliwa. On raczej nic nie wie. Ale po tym "Mam gości biznesowych" McFox chyba coś ukrywa. - powiedziała Beckett.

\- Kto wie. On już miałby powód do zabicia jej. Nina chce z jakiegoś powodu wyjawić światu kto jest jej ojcem. Ojciec się dowiaduje i się jej pozbywa.

\- Na pewno nie bezpośrenio Castle. Ale na razie dajmy sobie spokój. Pojedźmy do jej mieszkania.

W mieszkaniu byli znów technicy, ale tylko trzech. Jeden zbierał odciski z klamek. Dwaj pozostali pokazywali sobie jakiś kartki. Esposito podchodził pod drzwi mieszkania, gdy zjawili się Beckett i Castle.

\- Fajnie, że jednak chcecie zobaczyć mieszkanie. Już sam chciałem posprawdzać co kryje się w tym miejscu - wskazał palcem na wnętrze domu Niny Woot. Byłego domu.

\- Ryan sprawdza nagrania prawda? Biedak... Tyle materiału- spytała.

\- Tak, robi to świetnie. Za każdym razem. Ja musiałem rozruszać się. Przy okazji porozmawiałem z sąsiadami z góry. Nic nie wiedzą. Tu na dole nie sprawdzałem - powiedział detektyw.

\- Jedź Javi na posterunek i pomóż lepiej swojemu partnerowi. Już rozruszałeś się. - poklepała go po ramieniu - My sie zajmiemy wszystkim.

Espo odszedł. Z lokum numer 4 wychodzili już technicy. Facet z brodą powiedział do Beckett, że już skończyli. Mieszkanie było już puste . Castle wchodząc zaczął mowić:

\- To miejsce wygląda jakby zatrzymał sie czas - zakładał niebieskie rękawiczki.

Po lewej stronie była część kuchenna. Na blacie były 3 brudne talerze czekające, aż ktoś je umyje. Lodówka była niedomknięta, tak samo jak szafki. Obok był stół. Na nim oprócz paczki chrupek, była teczka i dokumenty. Castle podszedł bliżej, a Beckett oglądała otwarte szafki.

\- Mam wrażenie, że ktoś czegoś szukał u Niny - powiedziała.

\- I to nawet w lodówce. Może podczas przeszukiwania, ten ktoś zgłodniał? - otworzył lodówkę. Wyjął napoczęty jogurt. Beckett popatrzyła się na niego z dziwną miną:

\- Zostaw to. Chociaż trochę szacunku Castle.

\- Nie chodzi o szacunek. Normalnie bym nie tknął czyjegos jedzenia w lodóce...- powąchał kubek i się skrzywił - Ten jogurt jes zepsuty, podobnie jak ser i parę innych produktów.

\- I co to ma do rzeczy? Zdarza się - weschtneła.

Castle odłożył jogurt i zamknął białe drzwiczki lodówki.

\- W tym przypadku mówi nam jednak coś o życiu ofiary. Jadła pewnie na mieście albo przez dostawy na telefon. Mogła też być czymś zajeta tak bardzo, że nie zagladała nawet do domu albo nawet do lodówki . Musimy się popytać sąsiadów z tego piętra.

\- Wiem, spokojnie - odrzekła, pochylając się i zagladajac do szafki.

Castle szedł w stronę stoliku do kawy. Był tam zamknięty laptop. Nie wyglądał na nowoczesny sprzęt. Pisarz otworzył go, podłączył ładowarkę i wcisnął przycisk zasilania. Nic się nie działo, a sprzęt nie pokazywał nawet, że jest podłaczony do elektryczności.

\- Beckett! Znalazłem laptopa, ale on nie działa - powiedział głośno.

Odeszła od dokumentów na stole i poszła do niego.

\- Niedobrze. Weźmiemy go ze sobą - z kieszeni wyciągneła spory woreczek na dowody. Wsadziła komputer do niego.

\- Teraz zobaczymy papiery na stole.

Beckett odłożyła sprzęt na stół. Wzięła teczkę. Otworzyła ją i przeglądała ją. Dłonie w rękawiczkach przewracały kolejne strony. Castle przyglądał się z odległości porozrzucanym dokumentom ze stołu.

\- To tylko dokumenty ze szkoły... Raporty, sprawdziany uczniów, niesprawdzone jeszcze - rzekła Kate.

Castle wziął w końcu plik kartek. Była to skserowana kopia scenariusza szkolnej sztuki.

\- Nie poszedłbym na tę sztukę. Sam początek słabo zrobiony.

Gdy przewrócał kolejne strony, wyleciała żółta karteczka. Leżała teraz na podłodze między Beckett i Castlem.

On pierwszy ją podniósł.

\- Tu pisze ' System PC plus F-O-X-I-S-B-A-D-D' - przeliterował to ostatnie- Czekaj... Pierwsze przed plusem to może system komputerowy... Drugie... MAM! - krzyknął entuzjastycznie i spojrzał się na Beckett - Nina Woot nie nawidziała Mozilli Firefox! -

Beckett popatrzyła się na niego, dając do zrozumienia, że nie jest to czego oczekiwała.

\- Nie sądzę, że to ma związek z internetem. O ile to nie są zwykłe notatki, może się to przydać.

Beckett wzięła karteczkę i się jej przyglądała.

-Heh... - wydała z siebie - Może chodzi o McFoxa. Może jej ojciec ma coś wspólnego z morderstwem, tak jak mówiłeś.

\- Widzisz? Wracam do formy. Zarzyjmy jeszcze do innych pokoi.

Weszli najpierw do sypialni. Castle bez powodu zajrzał najpierw pod łóżko

\- Ciekawe jakie sekrety kryła pod łóżkiem - nic oprócz kurzu nie kryło się pod łóżkiem zamordowanej.

\- Ja wolę sprawdzić komodę. Szuflada po szufladzie. Widzę tu tylko ubrania...

Sprawdzili wszystkie miejsca w pokoju, ale nie znaleźli niczego.

-Dobra, czas na sąsiadów - powiedziała kapitan. Wzięła jeszcze laptopa ofiary i włożyła karteczkę do woreczka.

Wyszli z mieszkania. Policjant stojący pod nim zamknął dzwi i się spytał:

\- Macie zamiar tu jeszcze wracać?

-Nie. Mamy już chyba wszystko - uśmiechnęła się do funkcjonariusza.

Nieliczne mieszkania miały dzwonki. Zapukali do jedynki, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Przy dwójce poszczęściło się im. Mimo godziny trzynastej ktoś jednak nie był w pracy tak jak cały blok. Zamek zachrzęściał i wyszedł około 40 letni mężczyzna.

\- Dzień dobry. Policja. Kapitan Beckett, a to pan Castle. Chcemy popytać się o panią Woot. Czy znał pan panią Woot spod czwórki? Albo jakiegoś bliskiego, przyjaciół Niny?

\- Nie znam nikogo. Jeśli już, to nie spotykali się u Woot. W weekendy wychodziła gdzieś, pewnie ze znajomymi. Mogę opisać jedną koleżankę - Beckett zaczęła zapisywać w swoim notatniku- Czasem przychodziła do niej. Czarne włosy, po trzydziestce. Niska... No więcej nie pamiętam. Przykro mi - facet zaczął się wycofywać do swojego mieszkania.

\- Dziękuję panu. Do widzenia - powiedziała.

Drzwi się zamknęły. Castle i Beckett szli do następnego mieszkania.

\- Nie ma co... solidny opis. Tak swoją drogą, od kiedy ty zapisujesz coś w notatniku?

\- Od dziś. Nie chcę zapomnieć czegoś po tak długiej przerwie, a notatki się bardzo przydają.

\- Przepraszam...- dziewczęcy głos odezwał się. Beckett z Castlem odwrócili się - Czy to prawda... że Nina nie żyje? Jestem Emily Johnson, przyjaciółka.

Beckett podała jej uścisk dłoni. Zrobiła to delikatnie. Castle również się przywitał.

\- Przykro nam z powodu śmierci Niny - zaczął Castle - Możesz nam powiedzieć coś o niej? Miała problemy?

\- Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. W ciągu tygodnia się nie widywałyśmy, w weekendy wychodziliśmy razem. Zazwyczaj jej kłopoty ograniczały się jedynie dylematów - Emily się lekko uśmiechnęła - w stylu 'Która sukienka lepiej wygląda?' Nie mówiła mi nigdy o poważniejszych rzeczach. Ale ostatnio coś było na rzeczy. Dwa tygodnie z rzędu mówiła, że jest zajęta prywatnymi rzeczami. Nie pytałam się.

\- A jacyś wrogowie, kłótnie? - zadała pytanie Beckett

\- Nic nie wiem. Ostatnio sprawiała wrażenie tajemniczej. Nic więcej. Uczyła w szkole na rogu Pięćdziesiątej Drugiej Zachodniej i Ósmej Alejki. Może inni nauczyciele będą coś wiedzieć.

\- Dziękujemy. Nie mamy już pytań, ale nie wyjeżdżaj , dobrze? Możemy chcieć mieć informacje od Ciebie na temat Niny, gdy już się czegoś dowiemy - powiedziała Beckett zapisując w notatniku nazwisko przyjaciółki - Podaj nam swój numer tak jeszcze...


End file.
